Thayet Queen of Tortall: Book One: The Dark Squire
by White Mage
Summary: Well, this is the end, the book is DONE! CHeck it out, and please review, (ignore heinous spelling mistakes!) ENJOY!
1. A discovery

Chapter One

Chapter One

The Book

Rubbing her hands to keep the warmth circulating, Queen Thayet hurried down the hall towards the palace library, her hazel eyes flashed over the tapestries hung throughout the corridors. She thought back to when she had first come to the castle, how large and vast it had seemed. After being there a few weeks she had grown accustomed tot eh comings and goings of the people around her, she new when the pages would be at their rowdiest, and when the horses would need to be groomed. Her favorite place to go, had to be the library, in the evenings when the sun had gone, she would sit emersed in the smells of the old pages and the stories of other Kings and Queens who had ruled so nobly over Tortall. 

          Trying to keep her feet from clicking on the marble floor, she approached the library. Miles, the history scholar had left the door unlocked so that she could gain entrance without the worries of bothering a guard. She glided quietly through the door, the soft swish of her soft green dress being the only noise as she headed for the back row of the books. As she approached the last row, she noticed the tiny shaft of light from a candle, slowly move across the book titles. As quietly as a mouse she cast her eyes around the corner, nad drew back quickly as the hilt of one man's blade caught the light of the candle. 

          "Have you got it?"

          "Keep quiet would you?"

          "What? Are you scared the daft Miles of Oleau will catch us? He's so daft he left the door unlocked."

          Thayet wanted to confront them and defend her friend, but she was more curious as to what they were looking for.

          "Why is it we had to fetch the book anyways?" 

          "Don't question the knowledge of the Dark Squire! He knows what is best and can decide who does what."

          Thayet's breath lodged in her throat. The Dark Squire's were a group as powerful mages who stole and seiged castles throughout the land. But she had not heard of tehm for over two hundred years. Could it be that they were coming back?

          "Did you hear that?"

          "What? Do you mean that coughing sound?"

          The Queen closed her eyes and preyed that they would not look around.

          "What if someone is listening in?"

          "Don't be such a coward, concentrate on finding the book!" 

          "I would feel much better if we made sure their was no one here."

          "Fine, but don't take long, we still have to get back to our rooms." 

          Thayet glanced down at her hip, her dagger was perched their glinting, as if waiting for a fight. She looked back up, her eyes set and steely. The first man rounded the corner, she spun around and kicked him in the stomach, he had not been prepared and was bowled over in shock. Turning she rand towards the next row of books and glanced at her skirt. If anything it would be the reason she would have to slow down, sighing, she bent over and ripped the skirt part off, her legs instantly felt lighter in just the breechs she was now wearing. The second man was rounding the corner, he wqas prepared with his sword held in fighter's stance.

          Saying not one word, Thayet ducked, rolled and lept over his swinging blade. The man was angrey, and aiming to kill. Seeing a slip in time Thayet gave a quick punch to his eye and then stepped with all her might on the foot of her oppenent, he shriecked with pain and stabbed his knife at her with all his might. Thayet swerved away, but not in time, she felt the sharp sided sword graze the side of her head as the mans assistant grabbed his companion and fled. 

***

          Thayet sat eghausted in a chair by the fire as she watched her husband pace angrily. His ice blue eyes shot to the door as two men entered, it was Miles of Oleau and Gareth of naxon, to of the Kings most trusted advisors. Miles rushed quickly to The Queen's side as Gareth and Jonathon conversed quietly. 

          "Goddess bless that you are not badly injures Thayet."

          "Yes," Thayet winced as the pain from her cut seared. "If only I had been able to identify those men!" 

          "You did well, my lady," Gareth condoled, joining by the fire, "after all with a punch to the eye will not easily be hidden come the morrow." 

          "For now, that is all we have to go on," Jonathon kissed Thayet on the cheek. "I have sent for Alanna, she will be hear by dusk tomorrow, after her battle with those spidrens in the yamani's she returned to  Bazhir to rest but I mentioned that you had been injured Thayet, and she is on her way." 

          Thayet felt a little pain in her stomach as her husband said the lioness's name. Johnathon and Alanna had been lover's for many years but she had rejected his hand in marrige, and though she shouldn't be, Thayet couldn't help being just a little jealous of her husbands old feelings to the lady knight. 

          King Johnathon smiled down at her and brushed a loose strand of jet black hair, much like his own out of her face. "come now darling, there's not much left to be done in the night, when morning has come we will set about looking for our imposters. She looked up at his firm set jaw line and strong features and knew it would be all right. She sighed and rose to her feet, picking up a lantern of blue fire the king had conjured up for her she headed down the darkened hall to her room.


	2. Return of a Certain Redhead

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Shape Shifters and Redheads

The next day dawned bright and clear, with no trace of the troubles of the day before. Thayet rose and peered through the filmy white curtains at the hills and stables ahead of her. She turned sharply at a knock on her door. Opening it she smiled graciously at her servant and loyal friend Buri, from the days before she married john. 

"Queen," her loyal servant smiled, "you look pale today, you must get outside and put some colour in those cheeks." She pulled a pair of soft white breeches and a warm, beige sweater out of the closet and handed them to her queen. "I've drawn a bath for you and master Numair is ready to heal you if you would go up there after you are dressed." With a little nod and a smile she left the queen who submerged herself in to the warm waters of her bath and sighed, dark squires! She must have imagined it, even though, it had all sounded so clear.

***

Thayet glanced at Numair and sighed, smiling. "Many thanks to you Numair, I'm afraid that this sore would have caused quite a stir up among the ladies, they can except Alanna on the terms that she must be crazy, or summoned to do the gods will. Yet their Queen fighting imposter's and getting scars is something I'm sure many of them will never come to terms with. Sometimes…

She looked up to find her friend looking down at her with laughing eyes. "Queen, some of the things that have happened in these past few years have caused more of a stir – up then King Roald ever had to deal with. I'm just glad to see that you have kept up with your king and aren't troubled by events involving the Castle.'

"Not troubled?" Queen Thayet gasped, if Numair only knew how many nights she had sat up troubled by the goings on of her court. 

He glanced at her demurely and she realized that he must have been playing with her. "Hence Queen, I suggest you venture to the stables, I feel the Lioness might have arrived."

In the courtyard Thayet smiled with joy as she watched the fire haired maiden dismount from her favourite ride, a copper coloured horse named Moonlight.Forgetting all the withdrawel to the Lioness she had felt the night before, she whooped with joy and headed over to Alanna.

"Thayet!" The purple eyed girl called, pulling back the hood of her burnoose. "Queen! How have you faired? I have heard much of your adventures from the previous night. was is really as thrilling as John made it sound?" She smiled and Thayet drew her in for a hug. This was one of her closest friends, how she had thought that Alanna would turn against her made her feel foolish, Alanna would never do anything as dishonourable as she had imagined!

"You must tell me, how was your time with the Bahzir?" Thayet cast her sparkling green eyes over her friends dirtied white burnoose.

"As it should be expected, life continues as usual, the shamans continue to work sucessfully I am proud to say. now Thayet dear friend what is it that happened, Johnathon in his typical manner only mentioned that you had fought off some men and that it was essential that I come quickly."

Thayet gazed over the castle lands as she retold the events of the previous night. When she had finished she looked over at her friend who was sitting on the fence beside her.

"Thayet the dark squires? Are you quite sure? I haven't heard of them in many years." She sighed. "Mind you after the immortals war, I should not be questioning things coming back." 

"Come you two, what is your business sitting on the fence letting life pass you by as if there is not a trouble in the world?" 

Thayet turned to see Daine, one of the few people in the court with wild magic heading towards them. "Come now you two," she smiled, "this is no time to be resting on your laurels, there is work to be done, I know stephan in the stable is looking for some eager hands to help muck the stables, he would never mention it but he's not moving as fast as he used too."

"Well then Lioness, duty awaits, I guess you won't get a chance to find out any more about our resident problem with The DS."

Ten minutes later Thayet arrived back at the castle laughing and out of breath. Alanna had taken a detour to visit with Stefan the groomsman. Heading up the stairs from the squire levels Thayet was nearly bowled over by a young boy with blonde hair being chased by a viscious looking squire named Keladry of Mindelan.

"Easy now Kell!" Thayet called fondly smiling, "Neal would like to keep that precious hair of his for the Midwinter feast!"

Kell smiled at her Queen but kept up her chase. "It's all right Thayet, you've tried, she's a tough one that Kell." With a whoop the young squires sped off down the corridor. 

As she reached the King's chambers Thayet was pleased to see that the Kings orderly was all ready settled on Jonathon's left and right were Gary the court prime minester, and now on the left Alanna sat, the King's champion. Also present were Raoul Captain of the King's own and the leader of the Queen's riders. Finally settled at the other end of the table was Numair and his partner Daine . Alanna's husband George, her father miles of Olau and the Lord Provost were in the midst of the city searching out the supposed dark squires. 

"Now that I see the last of our happy little group has arrived I suggest we get settled and begin." Jon smiled up at his wife and turned back to the group. "Last night Thayet was lucky enough to hear a plot of two men in search of a book to bring back for there master, the dark squire." There were collective gasps, groans and sighes from the group assembled around the table. 

Thayet sighed. "I'm sorry, really I am, but last night as I was heading to the library which Miles had left unlocked for me I found that I was not alone. Next thing I knew I could hear two men insulting Miles and cursing for they were not able to find a book they wished to obtain. It was then I heard it. They wanted to find it to bring to their master, the Dark Squire. What can I say, I sputtered with disbelief and one of them heard and came after me. Luckily, thanks to my time before I was queen, I could handle my own. These men fought like commoners, with hardly the speed of a rouge and no rythem that would be found in a noble. 

"I managed a punch in the eye for one of them; the other was knocked out cold. Jon, you thought you could catch them today if they had lots of bruising around his eye, but you have forgotton, Dark Squires apparently have an incredible source of Magic, surely with amount of that magic in there power it would not be a problem to fix something as simple as a blacked eye?" Thayet sighed, "I guess that takes us back to square one then doesn't it?"

Numair smiled at his Queen and pout a large musty book on the table. "This my lady might solve all our problems." As the group peered over the dark volume numair continued. "You see I'm quite sure this is the book our Dark Squire friend sent his men for. Thankfully Jon had me keep it in my possesion. It is a book of no title, therefore it has always been reffered to as the nameless book. This is a book which the spell Alanna's brother used on Duke Roger to let us say, return him to this earth. It has many dark magic spells ones that many power hungrey mages have lost there lives too. I have found in my accounting of this book that King Roald, as well as four King's precessing him thought it would be better for the Kingdom if this book were burned or inacessible. Yet if you destroy something of this value how can you learn from it how to put things right? If you let me keep it now I think I shall be able to establish just what spell it is the Dark Squire was after."

"All right Numair, you may continue to study that book on the condition that no one knows it is in your possesion and that no one, I mean absolutely no one may perform a spell, is that understood? Good, now put it away and no more will be spoken, we shall hide this book at all costs."

Unfortunatley for Jon, and all of Tortall, a solitary rat. sat in the dark corner of the room absorbing the information it heard it's yellow eyes glittering, no longer would Daine be the only shape shifter in the palace.


	3. Ruby

"Are you sure that this what you heard

"Are you sure that this what you heard? We can afford to make no mistakes, that was the fault of my master, Duke Roger, he was hasty in his actions."

On the floor below his master's feet, the young man gasped, it was only a few who called the very powerful in the court of the Dark Squire's who called the supreme Dark Lord by his real name. 

"I assure you, my ears were not mistaken, I was of course prepared to stay longer, but I had all the information I thought you would need. numair is keeping the book so that he can learn more but King Jon has forbidden anyone to preform any of the spells." Stroking back his mousy brown hair the shape shifter got to his feet, "may I take my leave?" 

"Yes, yes you may," came the eery voice above his head. "But be warned, you are very valuble to this task of mine, do not stray far, or I will have to find you, and you know how taxing I find tedious job like torture." The threat was lightly put, but the hidden danger was clearly there. The master smiled softly, "take your leave, dear Jenslaw of Stone mountain, you can't escape now."

Thayet enveloped her fiery haired friend in a sympathetic hug, "are you sure you're all right, Alanna?" She held the King's champion at arms length for an examination, her usual gusty, youthful look was gone from her face and Alanna's pale cheeks were tightly drawn, her lips chapped from biting.

"Last night I had oneof my visions again, this one was stranger then usual though. There was a young boy he s walking down a wooded path close to a stream, when he stops and looks into the water, he reaches and pulls out a ruby picking it up he tosses it up and down laughing, then jokingly he places over his eye, then there is a flash of white light and I can hear a voice laughing, it is one so familiar I cannot place it. Oh but it troubles my Thayet, that ruby, something is not right."

The queen clasped her friends hand as they headed back to the castle, "don't worry dear friend, what you are about to see will bring a smile to you I'm sure." 

On the practice court Keladry of Mindelin stood surrounded by an assortment of pages and squires alike. She flew into a set of moves native to the Yamani isles. At her instruction the boys found there own room on the court and began to imitate her movements. Next to the female squire a blonde haired blue eyed boy stared at her with awe.

"Who is that one?" Alanna asked of the starstruck squire.

"That is joran of Stone Mountain, he was responsible for a group of bullies whom kel and her friends were in a permanent battle with until last year, when he switched gears and decided he loved her." The Queen laughed, "Ah spring love I don't doubt, has the year passed so quickly all ready?"

"Unfortunately not, there is still the matter of the dark squire weighing on our minds. For now I feel it would be best if we simply did not speak of this to anyone but those who are all ready informed, I will tell George and Miles, and you should tell Buri, but no one else should know, that is crucial." The knight smiled and seemed to brighten as a page ran up to them, out of breath. 

"I am to tell the lioness that Sir George of the Pirate's swoop and Miles of Oleau have arrived." He bowed hastily and turned, running back in the direction of where ever it was he had come from.

"George and Miles!" Alanna called running as if she were but a squire herself. Thayet laughed and tore over the hill after her friend, laughing for the pure joy of being able to walk.

The Dark Squire stood over a bed, where the crippled body of Inar Hadenfra lay. The Squire's eyes were emotionless at the body, striken with convulsions of pain. 

"Tell me Inar," the cold voice was smooth as silk, "why did you bring me back?" 

"When the young boy found my ruby, I came to the castle, only to find that all of my former companions had been eliminated," The man coughed and gasped as if there was an invisible hand grasping his soul. "I tried to bring back Roger, but he was too far gone, he gave me his magic, more then any mage should ever have and he said your name. Seeing that there must be a reason I brought you back." Again Inar his now thin shoulders heaving. "You have more magic then Duke Roger or I, use it wisely master." With a shudder Inar gasped and went limp, The Dark Squire watched the magic, a deep crimson colour fade out of him. Turning to leave the room with a smile, more magic then Roger's? This was not good for the realm of Tortall, with a high pitched laugh that whined through the room, the dark squire strode out of the room.

"Our next step," the king started as he looked over the table, where once again his advisors were settled, this time with everyone present, "must be to find out who the Dark Squire is and what it is he wants to do. It would also be a bit of a bonus if we knew where they are inTortall. For they can't be too far." He looked over his group with a pleased fatherly air. "I think, no I know that we can catch this group, it can't be as bad as the immortals can it?" 

His champion looked over and sighed with a pessemistic air. "Thank you for the pep talk Jon, but I don't know if that will work for me today. As far as I'm concerned the Dark Squire will most likely be next to impossible to catch. Think of it, he's had a long time to plan after his master failed, and twice, for yes I'm sure this is Roger's influence. The Dark Squire has had plenty of time to make sure he get's this right." 

Thayet shivered, just the thought of Duke Roger sent chills up her spine. Alanna had exposed Roger's plans to kill the Queen, and then the rest of the Royal family to the court, and he had been killed in a duel, just the thought of it reminded Thayet of the part she played in the castle, she was at just as much risk as the previous queen had been. 

"Listen," Put in the always friendl voice of George from the back. "If this Dark Squire has as much power and magic as legend and history tells us, don't you think it would be kind of hard to hide such great powers wouldn't it? I mean I know that I'm not an expert at such things but – 

"That's perfect!" Raoul pounced on the idea, "Numair, I know Daine isn't here, but couldn't she find out from the animals if they've sensed anything anywhere, and if they can pin point it or not?"

Jon didn't looked convinced. "I thought when I started this investigation I made it clear to you that I didn't want it going outside of this room! It's not safe, what happens if somehow they take Daine, or something and she's forced to reveal what we're up too?" 

Thayet looked at her husband, sometimes… "Jon, the sma thing would happen to Daine as it would if it was any of us. She's stood by this kingdom through thick and thin, half of the battles wouldn'tbe ours if we didn't have her by our side. Jon, we can trust her, in some ways I think she has a stronger sense of mind then many of the men sitting in there saddles, with the title of knight of Tortall riding on there backs." Her green eyes flashed a look at Jon, an unspoken request.

He knew better then to refuse. "Alright, Daine knows, and the animals of the kingdom I guess, but I draw the line there, no one, and I mean no one else must know, it is mandatory that it stays that way." 

"A compremise, I love it!" George called from his side of the table. 

"You sir will kindly hush your mouth!" A firey red head set an even fireier glance at her husband. 

***

"Just one more day of this and you should be resoted to your full self again," Numair smiled down at his Queen, " want to show you something though." He reached over to the paper covered slab of wood that served him as a desk. "This," he said, "is the book that almost got you killed the other night, I'm almost sure of it." He passed the worn, dark book to Thayet. 

The pages were yellowed and fading, but the text was clear and sharp. She opened the first page and closed the cover again, what had once been a dark maroony coloured binding, was now a midnight blue. She laughed to herself and opened it again. This time the cover appeared a crusty, woody green. With a questioning look at Numair all was explained. 

"It's been enchanted, theh changing symbolizes that the insides change as well. It's a subtle but meaningful warning. It's a subtle message from the books creater that though knowledge stays the same, the way it's read, or displayed is never the same. Now here's Daine with the information from our animal friends, well her friends anyways." 

A young women with soft brown hari and eyes appeared laughing. "Hello Thayet, Numair is only sour because yesterday when he was showing off for me., he attempted to jump on cloud's back, and Cloud moved so Numair ended up with a faceful of mud, not to mention horse poop!" Diane's eyes which had been filled with mirth darkened suddenly and she looked at her fiance and her queen. "I talked with the birds, sparrows mostly, they're the travelers. They say that there is a spot in the inner part of the city, close to a building I'm sure George will recognize, they say for weeks now a strange source has ben coming from it, it's unlike any of our magic, here Numair can you help me?" 

Thayet watched as the male mage headed over to Daine and placed his fingers on her temples and they both closed their eyes. After a few minutes Numair opened his eyes, it was like he was returning form a long slepp, he seemed startled that Thayet was still with them. The sleep it appeared had not treated him well, he face was drawn, and paler, well paler then usual anyway. "Numair, Numair, what is it?" The queen's motherly concern took over enven though her charge was a few years older, not to mention a few feet taller then her.

"That magic, that the sparrow's sensed is unclean magic, it is the magic of tow, people, maybe more, combined together together. It is dangerous, possibly even fatal. During Jon's coronation period when you first came here Thayet, I sensed this magic for the first time. When Roger and Thom's magic combined. Thom died soon after, and I know that one of the magic's holder's will soon, if not already will pass away."


	4. Daine Takes Flight

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Our next step," the king started as he looked over the table, where once again his advisors were settled, this time with everyone present, "must be to find out who the Dark Squire is and what it is he wants to do. It would also be a bit of a bonus if we knew where they are inTortall. For they can't be too far." He looked over his group with a pleased fatherly air. "I think, no I know that we can catch this group, it can't be as bad as the immortals can it?" 

His champion looked over and sighed with a pessemistic air. "Thank you for the pep talk Jon, but I don't know if that will work for me today. As far as I'm concerned the Dark Squire will most likely be next to impossible to catch. Think of it, he's had a long time to plan after his master failed, and twice, for yes I'm sure this is Roger's influence. The Dark Squire has had plenty of time to make sure he get's this right." 

Thayet shivered, just the thought of Duke Roger sent chills up her spine. Alanna had exposed Roger's plans to kill the Queen, and then the rest of the Royal family to the court, and he had been killed in a duel, just the thought of it reminded Thayet of the part she played in the castle, she was at just as much risk as the previous queen had been. 

"Listen," Put in the always friendl voice of George from the back. "If this Dark Squire has as much power and magic as legend and history tells us, don't you think it would be kind of hard to hide such great powers wouldn't it? I mean I know that I'm not an expert at such things but – 

"That's perfect!" Raoul pounced on the idea, "Numair, I know Daine isn't here, but couldn't she find out from the animals if they've sensed anything anywhere, and if they can pin point it or not?"

Jon didn't looked convinced. "I thought when I started this investigation I made it clear to you that I didn't want it going outside of this room! It's not safe, what happens if somehow they take Daine, or something and she's forced to reveal what we're up too?" 

Thayet looked at her husband, sometimes… "Jon, the sma thing would happen to Daine as it would if it was any of us. She's stood by this kingdom through thick and thin, half of the battles wouldn'tbe ours if we didn't have her by our side. Jon, we can trust her, in some ways I think she has a stronger sense of mind then many of the men sitting in there saddles, with the title of knight of Tortall riding on there backs." Her green eyes flashed a look at Jon, an unspoken request.

He knew better then to refuse. "Alright, Daine knows, and the animals of the kingdom I guess, but I draw the line there, no one, and I mean no one else must know, it is mandatory that it stays that way." 

"A compremise, I love it!" George called from his side of the table. 

"You sir will kindly hush your mouth!" A firey red head set an even fireier glance at her husband. 

***

"Just one more day of this and you should be resoted to your full self again," Numair smiled down at his Queen, " want to show you something though." He reached over to the paper covered slab of wood that served him as a desk. "This," he said, "is the book that almost got you killed the other night, I'm almost sure of it." He passed the worn, dark book to Thayet. 

The pages were yellowed and fading, but the text was clear and sharp. She opened the first page and closed the cover again, what had once been a dark maroony coloured binding, was now a midnight blue. She laughed to herself and opened it again. This time the cover appeared a crusty, woody green. With a questioning look at Numair all was explained. 

"It's been enchanted, theh changing symbolizes that the insides change as well. It's a subtle but meaningful warning. It's a subtle message from the books creater that though knowledge stays the same, the way it's read, or displayed is never the same. Now here's Daine with the information from our animal friends, well her friends anyways." 

A young women with soft brown hari and eyes appeared laughing. "Hello Thayet, Numair is only sour because yesterday when he was showing off for me., he attempted to jump on cloud's back, and Cloud moved so Numair ended up with a faceful of mud, not to mention horse poop!" Diane's eyes which had been filled with mirth darkened suddenly and she looked at her fiance and her queen. "I talked with the birds, sparrows mostly, they're the travelers. They say that there is a spot in the inner part of the city, close to a building I'm sure George will recognize, they say for weeks now a strange source has ben coming from it, it's unlike any of our magic, here Numair can you help me?" 

Thayet watched as the male mage headed over to Daine and placed his fingers on her temples and they both closed their eyes. After a few minutes Numair opened his eyes, it was like he was returning form a long slepp, he seemed startled that Thayet was still with them. The sleep it appeared had not treated him well, he face was drawn, and paler, well paler then usual anyway. "Numair, Numair, what is it?" The queen's motherly concern took over enven though her charge was a few years older, not to mention a few feet taller then her.

"That magic, that the sparrow's sensed is unclean magic, it is the magic of tow, people, maybe more, combined together together. It is dangerous, possibly even fatal. During Jon's coronation period when you first came here Thayet, I sensed this magic for the first time. When Roger and Thom's magic combined. Thom died soon after, and I know that one of the magic's holder's will soon, if not already will pass away."

Daine gave and unvoluntary shudder and looked out the window. Thayet followed her gaze and her eyes fell apon the young pages gathered in the courtyard. Though it was their first year living in court, most of them looked relaxed and carefree. 

"There is of course, one more thing. Jon is coming now though, since he should know as well." A few minutes later they met in the library, with the now present King, Goerge Alanna.

"What is it Numair? Have you found anything out regarding the Dark Squire?" His blue eyes flashed angrily a sign of nerves more then dissatisfaction Thayet had learned.

"I have met with Daine and she has showed me the sense of magic that the sparrows have picked up radiating from a certain building. It is in the inner city, not far from a tavern called the dancing dove." Thayet saw George become alert. "It is a tall, building looks as though it might have been an inn a one point but since the sparrow's cannot define certain letter's the name or street number is still unknown. Here George, does that help?" Numair handed George a rough sketch of a rundown, sagging building next to the Dancing Dove. 

"yes," George said, "as I had guessed, this is the Balen Inn, it shut down a few years ago, for reasons unknown. I shall go tomorrow and find all the entrances and exits, and see what protection is surrounding the place, I have business in the city anyways."

"Good George, thank you. Is there any other news from Daine Numair?" The King pressed a tired hand against his worn looking face. 

"Yes, The magic that is around this Inn is that of an unclean source, whoever, or whatever is causing it has magic from more then one other person, they are combined to produce something more powerful then mine, or Thom's ever was." There was silence as Numair paused to let the meaning sink in. 

"The only other thing is when I was looking over the book yeterday I found spells not only to bring back the dead, but to link this world with that of the Immortals, and spells that could wreck havoc and distroy the lands in one blow. I might suggest King, that this book is hidden, or enchanted at least, it is crucial the Dark Squire does not get his hands on it."

"Very well Numair," fetch the book and we shall do what we can to distroy it." As Numair left the room Thayet went of to her husband.

"Jon, I know this isn't a time when a King can rest, but don't you think you would be able to serve us better in whole if you could manage to get yourself out of bed in the morning?" She smiled at him and stroked back his hair. "I know this Dark Squire has been keeping sleep from you for a few nights now you show it badly. Promise me that tonight you'll give yourself a break and let myself and the Mindelan's handle the Yamani's complaints?" 

Before Jon could utter his response Numair burst into the room a flurry of dark robes and wild hair. "Majesty, the book is gone."


	5. The dark Mage

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"What do you mean the book is gone, Nuamir? Big heavy papery BOOKS don't just disappear! What happened?" The King stood up, it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was not pleased.

"I went up to my room and found the it had been ransacked which was slightly pointless since the book in question was sitting in plain view on my desk. I believe it was ransacked so that it would not be obvious what was taken, but I did a quick check, that book is all that's missing." He sighed, shifting from foot to foot. "I don't think there's anything we can do magesty. Obviously the book ahs been spirited away to the Balen Inn never to be seen again except by the eyes of those who we most hoped would not ever see it again." 

Alanna looked up suddenly, "there is always Daine." She smiled at the King. "Daine can shape shift right? And Inn's are never spotless right? So why doesn't she take the shape of a rat or a bug or something, go in, find who the dark squire is, where the book is and how long we have till they act on whatever stupid plan they've worked up." Throwing her firey mane over one shoulder, violet eyes flashing Alanna smiled, she was in her element.

"That might work, but think of all the risks it would involve especially for Daine who we're asking to go onto enemy territory and simply say here Dark Squire, come hack me to bits! I don't see how we could ask her to do it." George sighed and looked into the embers of the once burning fire.

"You don't have to ask, I'll do it." Daine stood in the doorway, quiet but firm as always. "I've been standing here listening while you make up a perfectly good plan and then throw it into the flames because you're worried that I won't deliver." She looked at the King who met her gaze almost as fiercely, then he softened. 

"It's not that we think you won't deliver, just that asking you to do it would be like saying here Dark Squire, here you go, here's one perfectly good mage for you to kill or torture. I don't want to do that." 

"And I forbid you to do that." Numair rose from his chair. "Daine, the powers this Dark Squire has are ones with not to be messed, they are worse then any we have dealt with before, I forbid you to do this." He huffed and stood a little taller, as if sizing the Wild Mage up.

"Numair, that is very sweet, but we're not married yet, you have as much power over me as Alanna does."

"Hey, watch it!" Alanna looked up from the blade she was shining.

"Why don't you let her do it?" Thayet said, calm as always with no need to stand, she already had the rest of the room in silence. "Are you scared she can't hold her own? She's raising a dragon for goodness sake! She has done countless numbers of things for us especially when the Immortal's attacked and I had to drag you just to tell her what was going on. Did you think she would run shouting the news to high heaven? Because she didn't, and now, now that she really wants to putin a foot and help us all out you're not letting her because she's not ready? Horse dung! Daine has as much right to do it as any of you, and she's got the advantage of being able to do it well!" Thayet sat back in her chair, surprised at herself, she wasn't usually the one for preaching.

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, my lady, after all, I'm sure she can handle herself." Jon seemed to be convincing himself. "Alright, Daine tomorrow you go, in whatever unobtrusive form you choose and find out what we need to know, all we can do is hope that they're not onto us yet." Jon smiled, as if the subject were closed, Numair rose from his chair and enfolded Daine in a hug, only Thayet who was closest to them could here him apologizing.

"Well I have kept you all from sleeping and relaxing and I apologize, go now and get some rest, I have some flustered Yamani's to attend to." The King smiled at his friends and prepared to leave the room.

"No you don't Jon," Thayet said softly, "The Mindelan's are looking after it as we speak, you've got to rest for tonight, otherwise we might not have a king in the morning."

***

"When did Daine leave Thayet?" Jon looked up from his meeting with Miles. They had been talking for close to two hours and the Queen had come to check they were both still alive.

"Daine left in the form a sparrow about an hour ago, she said to expect her back in about three hours. What conclusion have you come too then?" She smiled warmly at Alanna's father who looked up to reply.

"None I'm afraid my Queen. Except that the dark squire could be anyone from Alex of Tirragen to our good friend Claw. Both were killed at Jon's coronation and both could just as easily have been broughten back with any strong mage's power accompanied with his love for dark magic. The only thing is, to our knowledge Numair and a few young children studying with the high priests there is no one else with the power to bring back another person." He sighed and looked back at his now cold cup of tea. 

"What if it was another powerful person brought back?" Thayet put in lightly, who was that mage from the islands, the mortal enemy of Numair?" She looked at the two men and smiled, "what if he did something before he died, an enchantment of something that insured that if after he left the earth if anyone every I don't know, opened a certain book or something he would be brought back, could that happen?"

"Yes, yes it could," the King smiled, "Inar Hadenfra was a powerful mage with a love of dark magic, what you said could very well have happened!" The King eyes lit up again with the thought of a new lead. 

"I'll ask Numair now, if there are any possible ways of ensuring prolonged life after death." With that Miles sped out of the room.

"I don't like the sounds of that," Thayet shuddered. "Once a person has been sent to the Dark God they should stay, it's wrong, toying with the God's bringing people back and forth, promise me Jon that when I go you won't try and bring me back or prolong my life?" Ice Blue eyes met sparkling green ones and a mutual agreement was reached.

***

By sundown a small group of people had gathered by a small window in a north east tower of the castle, where Daine said she would reappear. 

"Jon," came Miles soft voice as the King and Queen were approached by the teacher and Numair; looking distraught.

"Have you any news Miles?" the queen as just as quietly, not wanting to draw attention to there little circle of interest.

"When he approached me I must say I was pessimistic, the thought of anyone being able produce that much amgic is the work of a genius no doubt, but I'm not ashamed to admit that that is was Inar was, a genius." He sighed, when Miles and myself began to go over the possibilities, it became apparent that this suggestion of the queen's," he nodded at Thayet. " Was most likely what happened, exactly how it happened is probably something we will never know, but it doesn't matter what matter's now is that Daine appears again and tells us all that she knows." He looked at the darkening air outside and shivered, Thayet could tell he was very nervous. 

A few minutes later the crowd made up of Alanna, George, Miles, Thayet, Numair and Daine backed away from the opening as a small starling landed in the tower and slowly regained the form of the Wild Mage. She looked at the group and then collapsed onto the floor. 

Once the Daine had recovered from her temporary shock she last with a cup of amber liquid and a blanket around her shoulders staring at the fire, at last she spoke.

"The Inn is heavily guarded by the likes of many men and women, though they are the minority. The Dark Mage is constantly referred to, though never actually seen. The most important figure besides the Dark Squire is most certainly the shape shifter, Jenslaw of Stone Mountain." Daine took a sip of her brandy and waited for the news to soak in. 

"They have a shape shifter?" Was the kings first reaction.

"Jenslaw of Stone Mountain?" Alanna asked curiously.

"Would he not then be the brother of young joren of Stone Mountain?" The Queen asked, sitting down beside Daine.

"Joren has no known relatives, except for his Aunt who lives on there land, it is his parents money that gives him the chance to carry the title of Knight." Miles looked up confused, "though it is possible that Jenslaw was disgarded or abandoned."

Everyone was quiet absorbing this information. Again the brown haired mage raised her eyes from the fire.

"There is more. As unlikely as it seems I managed to get to the chambers of the Dark Mage, that is where the book is being kept, the dark mage though, was not to be as expected. The Dark Mage, used to go by the name of Delia of Eldorne."


	6. Daine Takes Flight

Chapter Four  
  
"Our next step," the king started as he looked over the table, where once again his advisors were settled, this time with everyone present, "must be to find out who the Dark Squire is and what it is he wants to do. It would also be a bit of a bonus if we knew where they are in Tortall. For they can't be too far." He looked over his group with a pleased fatherly air. "I think, no I know that we can catch this group, it can't be as bad as the immortals can it?"  
  
His champion looked over and sighed with a pessemistic air. "Thank you for the pep talk Jon, but I don't know if that will work for me today. As far as I'm concerned the Dark Squire will most likely be next to impossible to catch. Think of it, he's had a long time to plan after his master failed, and twice, for yes I'm sure this is Roger's influence. The Dark Squire has had plenty of time to make sure he get's this right."  
  
Thayet shivered, just the thought of Duke Roger sent chills up her spine. Alanna had exposed Roger's plans to kill the Queen, and then the rest of the Royal family to the court, and he had been killed in a duel, just the thought of it reminded Thayet of the part she played in the castle, she was at just as much risk as the previous queen had been.  
  
"Listen," Put in the always friendly voice of George from the back. "If this Dark Squire has as much power and magic as legend and history tells us, don't you think it would be kind of hard to hide such great powers wouldn't it? I mean I know that I'm not an expert at such things but -  
  
"That's perfect!" Raoul pounced on the idea, "Numair, I know Daine isn't here, but couldn't she find out from the animals if they've sensed anything anywhere, and if they can pin point it or not?"  
  
Jon didn't looked convinced. "I thought when I started this investigation I made it clear to you that I didn't want it going outside of this room! It's not safe, what happens if somehow they take Daine, or something and she's forced to reveal what we're up too?"  
  
Thayet looked at her husband, sometimes. "Jon, the same thing would happen to Daine as it would if it was any of us. She's stood by this kingdom through thick and thin, half of the battles wouldn't be ours if we didn't have her by our side. Jon, we can trust her, in some ways I think she has a stronger sense of mind then many of the men sitting in there saddles, with the title of knight of Tortall riding on there backs." Her green eyes flashed a look at Jon, an unspoken request.  
  
He knew better then to refuse. "Alright, Daine knows, and the animals of the kingdom I guess, but I draw the line there, no one, and I mean no one else must know, it is mandatory that it stays that way."  
  
"A compremise, I love it!" George called from his side of the table.  
  
"You sir will kindly hush your mouth!" A firey red head set an even fireier glance at her husband.  
  
***  
  
"Just one more day of this and you should be resored to your full self again," Numair smiled down at his Queen, "I want to show you something though." He reached over to the paper covered slab of wood that served him as a desk. "This," he said, "is the book that almost got you killed the other night, I'm almost sure of it." He passed the worn, dark book to Thayet.  
  
The pages were yellowed and fading, but the text was clear and sharp. She opened the first page and closed the cover again, what had once been a dark maroony coloured binding, was now a midnight blue. She laughed to herself and opened it again. This time the cover appeared a crusty, woody green. With a questioning look at Numair all was explained.  
  
"It's been enchanted, theh changing symbolizes that the insides change as well. It's a subtle but meaningful warning. It's a subtle message from the books creater that though knowledge stays the same, the way it's read, or displayed is never the same. Now here's Daine with the information from our animal friends, well her friends anyways."  
  
A young women with soft brown hari and eyes appeared laughing. "Hello Thayet, Numair is only sour because yesterday when he was showing off for me, he attempted to jump on Cloud's back, and Cloud moved so Numair ended up with a faceful of mud, not to mention horse poop!" Diane's eyes which had been filled with mirth darkened suddenly and she looked at her fiance and her queen. "I talked with the birds, sparrows mostly, they're the travelers. They say that there is a spot in the inner part of the city, close to a building I'm sure George will recognize, they say for weeks now a strange source has ben coming from it, it's unlike any of our magic, here Numair can you help me?"  
  
Thayet watched as the male mage headed over to Daine and placed his fingers on her temples and they both closed their eyes. After a few minutes Numair opened his eyes, it was like he was returning form a long sleep, he seemed startled that Thayet was still with them. The sleep it appeared had not treated him well, he face was drawn, and paler, well paler then usual anyway. "Numair, Numair, what is it?" The queen's motherly concern took over even though her charge was a few years older, not to mention a few feet taller then her.  
  
"That magic, that the sparrow's sensed is unclean magic, it is the magic of two, people, maybe more, combined together together. It is dangerous, possibly even fatal. During Jon's coronation period when you first came here Thayet, I sensed this magic for the first time. When Roger and Thom's magic combined. Thom died soon after, and I know that one of the magic's holder's will soon, if not already will pass away."  
  
Daine gave and unvoluntary shudder and looked out the window. Thayet followed her gaze and her eyes fell apon the young pages gathered in the courtyard. Though it was their first year living in court, most of them looked relaxed and carefree.  
  
"There is of course, one more thing. Jon is coming now though, since he should know as well." A few minutes later they met in the library, with the now present King, George and Alanna.  
  
"What is it Numair? Have you found anything out regarding the Dark Squire?" His blue eyes flashed angrily a sign of nerves, more then dissatisfaction Thayet had learned.  
  
"I have met with Daine and she has showed me the sense of magic that the sparrows have picked up radiating from a certain building. It is in the inner city, not far from the remains of the infamous tavern called the dancing dove." Thayet saw George become alert. "It is a tall, building looks as though it might have been an inn a one point but since the sparrow's cannot define certain letter's in the name or street number it is still unknown. Here George, does that help?" Numair handed George a rough sketch of a rundown, sagging building next to the former Dancing Dove.  
  
"Yes," George said, "as I had guessed, this is the Balen Inn, it shut down a few years ago, for reasons unknown. I shall go tomorrow and find all the entrances and exits, and see what protection is surrounding the place, I have business in the city anyways."  
  
"Good George, thank you. Is there any other news from Daine Numair?" The King pressed a tired hand against his worn looking face.  
  
"Yes, The magic that is around this Inn is that of an unclean source, whoever, or whatever is causing it has magic from more then one other person, they are combined to produce something more powerful then mine, or Thom's ever was." There was silence as Numair paused to let the meaning sink in.  
  
"The only other thing is when I was looking over the book yeterday I found spells not only to bring back the dead, but to link this world with that of the Immortals, and spells that could wreck havoc and distroy the lands in one blow. I might suggest King, that this book is hidden, or enchanted at least, it is crucial the Dark Squire does not get his hands on it."  
  
"Very well Numair," fetch the book and we shall do what we can to distroy it." As Numair left the room Thayet went of to her husband.  
  
"Jon, I know this isn't a time when a King can rest, but don't you think you would be able to serve us better in whole if you could manage to get yourself out of bed in the morning?" She smiled at him and stroked back his hair. "I know this Dark Squire has been keeping sleep from you for a few nights now, you show it badly.  
  
Promise me that tonight you'll give yourself a break and let myself and the Mindelan's handle the Yamani's complaints?"  
  
Before Jon could utter his response Numair burst into the room a flurry of dark robes and wild hair. "Majesty, the book is gone." 


	7. Battles Fought

Chapter Seven  
  
Battles Fought  
  
Thayet awoke again to find the sun up almost halfway into the sky. She winced with the throbbing feeling in her head and willed it to go away. She silenced at the sound of a patter of footsteps outside her door. Was this what had drawn her from her sleep? She rushed to the door and peeked out.  
  
"Gee you look pale mom! What happened? Where's Dad? And all the other squires?" Instantly the room was bombarded as Thayet's two youngest children and two redheads rushed onto her bed. Then it hit her.  
  
"The fight! I have to go help Jon and Alanna!" She headed for the door but four children blocked her way.  
  
"What fight mom? What fight?"  
  
"Is that where my mom went?" Thom, Alanna's redhead asked.  
  
"Why can't we go mom? I'm great with a sword, the shang horse said that one day I could be the greatest fighter in the realm if I kept practicing!"  
  
"And how many children do you think he said that to Kalasin! You will find out about the fight when I return." She slipped into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in dark green breeches and a musty brown shirt.  
  
"I don't think so highness."  
  
Salma Ayanner, head of the servants stood in the doorway, the children incircling her waist. "I received strict orders to keep you in this room until the battle was fought." She walked over to the bed and began to make it as if the four children hanging off her apron were feathers.  
  
" WHAT BATTLE MOM!" Jasson, the youngest prince wanted to be heard. He had never been one for subtleness.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!" Never was there a roar in the castle as when it echoed from Salma's lips, the children, were wise to obey and scurried out, like dogs with there tails between there legs.  
  
" Where is Buri? And what are the children here for, I thought they were with friends of George in the pirates swoop for a week or so." Thayet sat, down in a chair by the window, her head was beginning to throb again.  
  
"Bury is off fighting! Protecting the crown I presume. George's friends joined forces with those of the Knights of Tortall and while I'm not one to sit at home tatting lace someone had to look after the children." She moved into the bathroom. "I'm drawing you a bath. You are to soak until you are wrinkled like a date, then you may come out." She handed Thayet a towel and bustled out of the room.  
  
***  
  
As the sun burned higher in the sky a group of four scavenger's headed deeper into the inner city, towards an Inn. From the outside they showed no signs of bearing arms. But if anyone one person had looked closer they would have seen the four, three men and one woman were heavily armed.  
  
The first, with dark hair and blue eyes carried a strong, pliable sword with a silver blade as quick as wind, closer friends knew he possessed a strong, ocean blue magic.  
  
The second had more blades on him then you could shake a stick at. He had four blades up his left sleeve, three on his right one on each side of his hips, one down his ankle, and one in each armpit, it was probably extremely uncomfortable but you wouldn't know it from the ease with which he moved.  
  
The third, a woman with a fiery mass of copper hair, well hidden by a hood. Carried only a sword and a sparkly purple magic, matching her eyes.  
  
The fourth, a towering man in black, was probably the most suspicious looking for his eyes glittered like hot coals, and anyone, even the most oblivious could tell he possessed an incredible amount of magic.  
  
They approached the door to an old abandoned Inn. The tallest of the four bent down and whispered silently into a device that hung around his neck. The blue eyed one opened the door and silently stepped in. There was a pause and it seemed like the world was holding it's breath. The next second there was a flood of people coming out of the busy market crowds, cloaks were thrown off revealing Tortall colours and knight's shelids. There was a mass surge for the door as a multitude fighters began to emerge.  
  
***  
  
The Dark Squire was not happy. She paced the stone hallway, which had once been so familiar, where was the king, Alanna, anyone? They should have arrived by now, why was she made to wait? The Dark Squire should never be made to wait, the Dark Squire was not happy.  
  
***  
  
1.1 Thayet rose from the deep luring waters of her bath and climbed into a  
  
white, warm towel. There was a thump outside, and then another. Salma had said that there was to be no one in the East Wing as long as she was sick. Not even servants were allowed. She tiptoed to the door and peeked out, just in time to see a piece of green material whip around a corner. The only thing down that corridor was Jon's private library, only Timon Greendale, head of the palace servants was allowed into it unless Jon was present. Thayet ran back into her room and grabbed a white pair of breeches and loose white shirt, then she slipped into the hallway and like a cat slid after the intruder.  
  
***  
  
The fight was thick, all around her balls of fire were exploding, it was a fight to the death. Alanna, took a deep breath and lunged at an attacker who was aiming an arrow at George.  
  
"Hey buddy! He's a father of three!" With an arm wrenching thrust her staff hit the offender with a sickening thud, the young man fell to the floor his head bleeding, Alanna looked at him and wretched.  
  
George was having better luck, he had managed to knock six men unconscious and when Numair had a moment of spare time he but them under enchantment. Looking back he watched his wife wretch and sighed, they had had eggs for breakfast.  
  
Numair meanwhile was focusing on controlling the fire balls which the Dark Mages were hurling into the air. They were powerful no doubt but they didn't have much control, if he wasn't so worried about what Daine was up to he could have done this in his sleep.  
  
Daine sat on the street corner in poor beggar's clothes, her face was hidden by the hood of her mucky brown robe, her toilet-bowl green dress hung loose on her hips. Lalasa had done a good job. Underneath the hood, her mind was hard at work, all ready she could here sparrows attacking people inside the Inn, rats were slowly chewing there way through all the Dark Squire's supplies and the dirt basement of the Inn was covered in slithering, deadly snakes, slowly making there way up the stairs with one intent, getting back at the people who had raided nests for their experiments. Daine laughed quietly at the thought, Neal hated snakes.  
  
Neal looked around as he held a swab of cloth against his arm, it was bleeding badly from a gash a Dark Warrior had given him with his dagger. As he looked around he noticed Kel attacking a man viciously with her staff, he rushed over to help her with the job.  
  
Kel laughed as Neal knelt down behind her attacker, with a swift kick to his belly the man stumbled back, tripping over Neal and falling onto the hard stone floor, he forgot to slap the ground when he rolled, Kel noticed bitterly, Merric would never forget that.  
  
Merric was fighting like never before, he might have been shy at first, but now his mission was very clear, these were the people who wanted to bring back the spidren's, the very thing's that had taken his parents' lives, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He looked over at his cousin, the last thing he wanted was another dead relative.  
  
Faleron looked up sharply and winced, the bruise around his eye was beginning to swell. All around people blessed with the gift were slowing down and wincing, as if in pain. He looked for the force as he saw he gift inside of him wavering.  
  
Jenslaw of Stone Mountain sat in a corner of the warstricken tavern room. His magic was that of the animals, not of the pure kind, yet here he was trying an advanced trick that only the Dark Squire had ever used. Slowly he felt gifts of all kinds flying out of there posseser's heading towards him, but two main gifts that of Numair and Alanna were not with them, when the impact hit, Jenslaw of Stone Mountain now possessing so much power passed out from the effort.  
  
Alanna looked at Numair, he was already narrowing in on Jenslaw.  
  
"He's passed out from the effort, not that I would blame him, but it was a stupid thing to do, if he wasn't such a powerful mage in the first place a hit like that would have killed him. I can reverse the spell," he said, looking at the slumped bodies in the room, the only ones still moving were those of the people from Tortall who did not posess the gift. It looked as though all the Dark Warrior's possessed some form of it.  
  
"So was he working to help us?" Kel asked, joining the two of them, unharmed, "or was it just unknown to him that all the Dark Warrior's had magic and he figured there were more gifted in this group then in his own?" She looked down. "Jenslaw!"  
  
Numair looked up swiftly, "you know this is Jenslaw?" He stared at her with coal eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I know how to be positive, Joren, come over here." A haughty looking squire with a long gash hobbled over to them, when he saw they were staring at the fallen man he looked down as well, and when he did he gasped. "Jenslaw! What is going on?"  
  
"I want to go and find Delia. Numair, with all the mages passed out there is no one to risk myself on except her, and I want this fight, woman to woman. I don't waste time with sluts indeed!" Alanna looked around with an incredible amount of anger. "Kel, come with me, you've got a head on your shoulder's and you can't be hurt if she takes my magic." With a nod and a strained look, the two women hurried up the stairs of the inn.  
  
***  
  
Numair looked over the group then turned to Joren who was standing, shaken beside his fallen brother. After explaining what had happened to him, Numair began the process of sending back the magic, slowly, he reached into himself, pulling out vines of black glittering fire and began to send it into the young man. The pure force of his craft forced the man into the air, Numair was floating parallel to him, bound by his magic to the man. Then slowly, fire began to jet out of Jenslaw, he fell as if he were paused while descending backwards. Jets of blue, ivory, purple and red began to shoot forth from his chest, each bolt of light dispursed to a different slumped person in the room. Locking all the bodies together in one single flash of pure, gold light.  
  
Then the fire vanished and Numair fell to the ground, slumped in exaustion.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Jon awoke as if from a deep sleep, he looked around and saw Numair slumped on the ground, the other people still rising like himself, slowly he pieced together what had happened. A small humming on his chest drew his attention from the room to the quivering sound of Alanna's voice.  
  
"Jon?" She said, "Keladry of Mindelan and I have searched the Inn, there is no sign of Delia or the book. There is however I detailed map which in a locked compartment, Kel here came up with the password. Roger. The map shows all of the castle, every part, there are passage ways here the Lord Provost must not know about, but there is one green x on the map, in your library, Jon, I don't think we can get there in time. We're going to have to get Thayet. She's the only one at the castle."  
  
Thayet crept along the corridor, silent as a cat. She spoke nothing and hardly dared to breath. As she approached the door she stopped, from inside she could here a faint scratching noise, noiselessly she snuck down the passageway and opened the door, in a chair that had been facing the fire sat Delia of Eldorne, waiting for her. "Hello," the words were like ice, "have you come to die?"  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying I have to cut off my arm?" Jon looked sceptically and his champion.  
  
"No, you dunce!" A few heads turned, the squire's weren't used to having their champion insult their King. "That's what they had to do to STOP the flow. But we have Numair to tell us how to do that. For now though take my hand, now we take our fire, and fling it at an image of Thayet which we visualize in our minds." The two stood, facing a window in case that helped at all and reached into there magic. Slowly, a beam of purple blue magic twined up their arms and seemed to dissapear from their finger tips. When they were almost drained Alanna struggled to break her hold with Jon.  
  
Then slowly, Jon called up the image of Thayet, and told her what to do.  
  
***  
  
Thayet stood with her arms raised and faced her opponent.  
  
Delia smiled cruely, "you don't think combat will help you now do you?"  
  
Thayet grimaced and gritted her teeth. With a solitary motion Delia sent her flying across the room onto the wall where she was pinned. Delia laughed and opened the book. "It was here all along you know. But your stupid mage numair wasn't smart enough to do a quick check of the castle." Delia continued speaking in a high pitched, crazy manner, Thayet tuned her out and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
From what seemed like the back of her head Thayet heard a soft voice.  
  
"Thayet? Darling this is Jon."  
  
"And Alanna" Annother voice butted in. "Thayet, do you remember what Jon meant when he described what it was like to go inside yourself and gather your magic?"  
  
"Well vaugley, yes." Thayet commented.  
  
"Good, because Alanna and I have sent you our magic, you're going to need it against Delia."  
  
At that Delia seemed to have found what she was looking for, she stood up with a small blade and began to walk towards Thayet, the blade aimed straight at the Queen's chest.  
  
It was now or never, with a huge breath of air as she would if she were going under water, Thsyet closed her eyes and reached into herself. At the very inner core of what she guessed was her heart, the queen reached for a swirling, sphereical ball of hissing white magic, once the ball was in her hand she applied it to Delias' force that was holding her up and sent Delia flying across the room.  
  
"A little to much effort I guess," Thayet mused, pleased with her new found power.  
  
Now though, Delia was pissed off. "You and your stupid red haired friend. What is it with you two? First Alanna gets me sent to prison, just because my master was trying to kill off the nobility and take over the realm, I mean come on! It took me ages to figure out that all the guard wanted was a bit off a good time and I could be sent on my way." Delia smirked at the queen's shocked expression.  
  
" Arinson? But he's married!"  
  
"Get over yourself Queenie," again the nasty sneer returned to her face. "Not every one is as virtuous as you and your group, there are those who just want to get by, there are those who don't share your view of morals."  
  
Thayet grabbed a pool of crystal and flung it towards the woman across the room it formed a web across her mouth. "That should shut you up. King Roald was too nice when he gave you a life sentence. I hate killing, especially merciless, but the hate I feel for you is so strong, I don't have a choice, I'm afraid, Alanna might not be so nice." She lunged towards the woman, green eyes piercing.  
  
Delia was ready, with a shot of magic, she sent her mouth cover flying and pulled up a sword. "I've had a lot of time to practice, let's see then, how are you with a sword?"  
  
Thayet drew a sword from a hilt at her waist and circled warily. Delia flew at her, blade flying, Thayet blocked her with a stiff hand, she preferred a dagger or staff any day, her strokes were choppy, Delia was good.  
  
Swords pressed against each other's Delia smiled, "You're much to honourable Queen," she pulled a green jewelled dagger from a holder up her sleeve and drew a slit across the top of Thayet's chest. Then she leapt back and mocked, "I guess this won't be my end after all."  
  
Thayet slumped against the walled and gasped, feining a horrible pain, quietly though, she was appling a huge amount of magic to her wound. She lifted her shirt to cover the newly healed wound and leapt at Delia with a flurry of sword movements, Delia blocked them hastily, but Thayet could see a trickle of sweat slide down her neck.  
  
With a sharp kick in the shin Thayet sent Delia onto the floor and then swept her blade from underneath and it skirted away onto the other side of the room. Delia was now powerless.  
  
"So this is it? I'm going to die in the King's private library by the hand of the Queen." Delia face turned scornful, "alright then, be done with it." Thayet winced, this was the one thing she had never done before, it was a test of strength, pyshical and mental, she raised the blade and plunged it downwards, but all she hit was steel, Delia had grabbed a fire poker and now held it as her only defence.  
  
"This is just getting tedious now," Thayet sighed, standing up and preparing to duel again, Delia's poker came towards the queen's stomach, she tensed and slid away, aiming her sword for Delia's shoulder blade, she managed a large nick but nothing more, for Delia had ducked and aimed for Thayet's legs with the butt of the poker.  
  
They were going to be bruised in the morning Thayet thought, wincing, she swung at Delia who just slid away and took a slice towards Thayet's neck. Thayet her it make contact and looked down at a pile of brown locks on the ground, that was it, NO ONE touched her hair.  
  
With the fatal stab felt the blade dig into flesh, she looked to see through the sweat pouring into her eyes that Delia was carrying Thayet's blade in her stomach. With a gasp of disgust of what she had done Thayet threw up all of her dinner and fainted ungracefully into a slump on the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Darling? Darling wake up? Thayet? Where is Delia? What happened?" Thayet sat up to her husband's worried eyes and threw up again onto his lap.  
  
"I-I killed her, Delia, I stuck my blade into her stomach now she's dead." She winced holding down yet another wretch.  
  
"Thayet? We can't find Delia's body. Are you sure you, you know," George mimed cutting off his throat, "killed her?"  
  
"Shut up father of my children," Alanna said sternly, "Thayet, where did it happen?"  
  
"Here," Thayet said, standing shakily to her feet. " Stabed her here infront of the fire," she mimed the deed, "then I threw up, see" she pointed to the mess on the floor. "And then I fainted where you found me. Where are Numair and Daine? Is everyone allright?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid, George lost eight of his friends, we lost for knights and two squires, Zahir ibn Alhaz, of friend of young Joren's and Esmond of Nicoline, I have the wonderful job of notifying there parents I expect." He rubbed his temples and sat down in a chair.  
  
"We have taken 15 people into be questioned and find out just how much they new about what it was they were doing." Alanna hugged her friend and sat down on another chair.  
  
Then it hit Thayet, "wait a second, if I stabbed Delia in the stomach and you came back and said you don't know where she is you mean to tell me she didn't die?"  
  
"It looks as though that might be the case," Jon said, stroking Thayet's now shoulder length dark hair.  
  
"So she's still out there? And alive." Thayet sighed, it looked as though her battle, had just begun.  
  
2 The End  
  
(Well, that's it! My first fan fic is officially over! Sob, Sob! No really, I'm glad it's finished. I'm going to take a week or so break and then start on book two of Thayet's adventure's as Queen of Tortall. Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfic, or those who are just discovering it now. I hope you liked it!) 


End file.
